Brave Deeds To Their Name
by scouta
Summary: She waited until dusk, but he was up at sunrise.
1. Prolouge

For her, it began on January 29, 1975. She doesn't remember, of course, but something inside her changed that ordinary day. It was just one thought, one irrelevant, meaningless, forgettable thought. But those 7 words were arguably the most significant in all her life. Nobody knew about it, not because she had refrained from saying anything, but because she forgot about them the moment her doom door opened. But, nevertheless, they had existed. _Did_ exist, really. She had opened a door that would never really close, no matter how hard she tried to convinced herself otherwise. And it all began with one simple idea, a common one for others to have, but never before had she giving it a moment. But now, she was forever changed and would not know for quite a while.

_I wonder what James is up to_

For him, it began on September 1, 1971. Every once in a while, he would find himself playing the moment back in his mind and analyzing it endlessly. It was only one second in a day full of millions, each with a richer purpose than the last, but they all fell short to this single memory. Nobody else thought anything of it, but even his eleven-year-old self felt something twinge during that glorious instant. Many waves and hellos would be exchanged during the course of his day, but perhaps it was their lack that made it even more memorable. He wasn't even part of the moment, really, just lucky enough to watch it walk by his compartment door, smiling broadly and speaking to a future best mate. That moment was possibly his favorite, even through all that would to come, it always came to mind.

_"—__It's Lily." _

The others each had their own take on it all, of course.

Marlene believed it began when she put that periwinkle blanket over him while he snored in the common room, at four in the afternoon, no less.

Sirius came to the conclusion that it really became an _it _when he gave up, well as much as he could anyway, it was a particularly sore topic for the git.

Isabelle was certain it all started when she told him to check on the birds growing in his hair, 'cause no girl without a crush would do that.

Remus thought the beginning was when he decided to check up on her instead of setting Peeves loose to kill Filch, which was obviously the better decision.

Artemis was fairly confident it became a reality when she offered him a chocolate frog at dinner instead of eating all of them, like she always does.

Peter knew the trouble began when he stopped smiling like _that _at the other ones, and instead watched out for her, even though there was no need.

But none of that mattered in the end. Because, like almost everything else, they disagreed on this topic. She thought, wrongfully so, that it began for her months and months later with some banter and story telling, but she had no idea how long he had been in her mind.

Perhaps she never really would.

But that didn't stop him from sneaking into her soul, and vise-versa.

Though, she had not exactly snuck. More like she dived in head first, while screaming at the top of her lungs.

Her appearance in his thoughts never went unnoticed.

And they would never leave after that one instant, which she _swears_ she doesn't remember.

But she did.

Of course she did.


	2. The Start Of A New Year

Your Ex-Lover Is Dead-Travis Wall

* * *

"Happy New Year! We finally made it: 1977. Just think, in three years, we'll be in the eighties. _The eighties! _Gosh, can you imagine what that's going to be like? Merlin, 1977. Woohoo!"

"I don't think our girl's ever had fire whisky before. Though Artemis would know, being our resident partier, of course. "

"Oh, sod off. And she did in fifth year, when Isabelle put some in her pumpkin juice right before that Herbology exam. I thought she was going to strangle her, Merlin knows I would've. "

"God, I had forgotten about that! She nearly killed me. Well, after she thanked Remus for his beautiful eyebrows to the tune of…, what was it Marlene? "

"The German National Anthem. You know, even in her drunken state, Lily Evans sure knows a lot more than the average ginge. "

"Oh shut up, McKinnon. Even drunk me knows millions more than all three of you. And besides, I am _not _drunk. I've only had one glass! I'm just excited to begin a new year, that's all. Come on, celebrate! It's _1977. _So much could happen in 1977 and we shouldn't waste it. Why are you laughing? I'm serious, everything can change in one year. Think about where we were a year ago and how far we've come. "

"Okay, sure Lil. "

"I'm serious! Think about it, Izz. A year ago today, you were crying over Benjy for kissing Anna Lorey at midnight. Now, you two are going on three months. And Artie, you were in detention for sending Professor Sprout those love letters from Hagrid. But you haven't had a detention since October. And Mars Bars, you lost Gryffindor the Cup for letting Ravenclaw get 450 points. And you haven't let a shot go by you all year! See, what I mean? A year can—"

"Oh my God! Look at the moon, it's pink! Why the hell is it pink? "

Each girl ran to a window to see Isabelle's claim for themselves, all surprised by it's new color.

Marlene McKinnon couldn't help but smile at the sky. She was quite a tall witch, with blonde hair almost as long as her legs. Her face was filled with freckles, as well as the rest of her, and her skin was a beautiful milky white, perhaps her best quality. Her steel eyes watched the moon in disbelief as it's color began to change from a rose to a flame.

Artemis Fawley much preferred the new color. She had a noticeably angular face and a very thin figure, but was by no means too skinny. Her chestnut hair framed her light face perfectly and made those cool blue eyes shine even more. Her light salmon colored lips scoffed as the moon made another change, this time to frog green.

Isabelle Mina liked the pink most. She had curly brown hair that fell onto her narrow shoulders, but usually kept it in a bun. Her petite frame made her full lips appear even larger and her cinnamon skin made them that much redder. She had copper eyes and a birthmark above the left one, which she hated as much as next color in the sky.

Lily Evans, on the other hand, didn't mind the ocean blue. Her pale skin sparkled against that long red hair, or maybe it the other way around. She had an oval face, spotted with freckles, and beautifully pink lips, almost always in a smile. But her emerald eyes were possibly her most noticeable feature, and they were glistening with wonder and the sight.

"Look, it worked, ha! How does it feel loosing to a rainbow charm, Black? Maybe next time you'll use something other than _Bombarda_ to slow me down, considering I was so far ahead. "

"Please, it's not as if you used a legitimate spell. Besides, Remus has twenty times the spell knowledge you do, so don't get even more cocky, if that's possible. "

"Well, I _do _have twenty times the spell knowledge, but he did rightfully win this one. And Peter's going next, not me. You ready, Pete? "

"Please, I already have my victory dance. Yes, I can't run that fast, but at least I can think of something better than a rainbow charm, come on James. "

"Oh excuse me, Mr. King-Of-Charms, I had no idea you were such an expert, Wormtail. If Padfoot couldn't do it in time, you're screwed. And, by the way, why the fuck did you pick _change the sky, _Moony? Couldn't you have done something a little less corny? We had _make a first year sing Christmas music in the Great Hall _and _blow up something in Filch's bed while he slept_, but then you went with _change the sky_? Really? "

"Well, I'm sorry for having a little imagination, Prongs. At least one of us has some. "

"I have plenty of imagination, Moony. Plenty. It's not as if you'd be capable of _changing the sky _so well. Although, you'll have your chance to next week. Seriously guys, that moon is practically _screaming_ creativity. "

And James was right, there was a lot of creativity involved, but that didn't mean his fellow Marauders were going to admit it. So the boys went to look out their dorm window, watching the sky. Each with their own thoughts on the colored moon.

Peter Pettigrew had to admit that James was right. He had a short body and large ears, though they suited him quite well. His dirty blond hair was cut close to his scalp and the corners of his eyes were unusually close. He had the hint of a beard, though never could grow one, and clear, blue eyes that were almost always looking at his friends.

Remus Lupin could't help but smile at his creativity. His chestnut eyes watched while his wide smile made another common appearance. He had brushy eyebrows and think brown hair. His peach skin was filled with scars, though they were hidden well. His thin body was noticeably un-athletic, yet he still managed to be very fit.

Sirius Black knew that imagination was involved, but refused to admit it. He had chin length black hair that was almost aways shining with grease. His tall figure was particularly strong and his face was as well. He had crisp, white skin that made his black eyes his most notable feature, though they were nothing like his bright smile.

James Potter was content with his work, as always. He was also tall, though he wore it better, and was incredibly strong. His jawline was as sharp as his brown hair was messy, which prompted him to put his had through it quite a lot. He had thin lips and cream skin that somehow complimented his blue eyes despite those famous round glasses.

"Nope. Sorry Prongs, no imagination here. Don't know what you were thinking. But maybe you'll have better luck next time. " Sirius, or Padfoot as his friends called him, screamed to the campion.

"Oh sod off, Black. I still beat you. So looks like this New Years champion is, as always, James Potter! " James yelled while the rest began to clap with false enthusiasm.

"Get ready Moony 'cause, next week, you'll be dead. " But still Remus wasn't intimidated. He simply shook his head and chuckled to himself, thinking of how he was going to crush his competition in the following prank challenge. Peter, or Wormtail, didn't understand Remus' relaxed state, considering how well James just did. But, luckily enough, a familiar owl tapped their window before either could say anything.

"I sent Sadie to the boys' dormitory. Remus and I wanted to meet in the common room tonight, so I just wrote to ask when. " A smile appeared on Artemis Fawley's stiff face, as always, when she spoke of her boyfriend.

"We wanted to hang out, that's all. " But her mates knew that wasn't all. And, as anybody could predict, Marlene spoke up about it.

"Well, if you're doing nothing, why can't we come along? I would love to hang out with Lupin, he is a rather intelligent bloke, you know. "

"Oh stop it, Marlene. The two of them are welcome to _hang out _as much as they'd like. " The kinder friend, Isabelle, told her outspoken best mate.

But Lily knew it was a lost cause. There was no chance that Marlene, or Mars Bars as she exclusively called her, was going to let this one go. And Isabelle, with her sweet disposition, wanted to see Artemis try to get herself out of this one. Even Lily, though she didn't want to admit it, thought the look on Artie's face was rather funny.

"Fine, you're welcome to come along. Artemis and I are just going to sit and talk, so it's not a problem. " Remus told his questioning mates, but each began to laugh at his faux-relaxed look.

"Well, I would have let you go alone, actually. But since you two are just talking, I don't see why we aren't allowed to come along. Prongs, Wormtail, are we in agreement? "

"Absolutely Padfoot, absolutely. I haven't seen Fawley in a while, it'll be nice to catch up. " James winked at his best mate and the two began to laugh, even Peter couldn't help but smile at Remus' obvious discomfort. Sirius and Peter began to push Moony out the door, leaving James to trail behind them.

"Well, I'm going to go for a walk. It's nothing, I'll see you guys soon. I won't be gone long, just a short walk. "

"Oh I'd like to join you. " Marlene smirked.

"Me too, I could really use a walk. Wouldn't you also, Isabelle? " Laughed Lily, nudging her mate.

"You know Lil, there is nothing I would love it do more. " Izz, as she was commonly known, said while walking out the dorm door. Her friends followed, leaving Artemis groaning at them. Reluctantly, she rose from her chair and walked behind them. And still, she was smiling in spite of her mates, because she was going to see Remus. Her guarded gut always did little backflips when they were together, and she stopped pretending it didn't during their first trip to Hogsmeade in fourth year. The two had been rather smitten for as long as anybody could remember and finally, in October of 1974, he asked.

"Excuse me, Artemis. Could I talk to you for a second?" Fourteen-year-old Remus could only look at the floor outside the Divination classroom as the girl walked over to him.

"Of course, Remus. Is everything alright? Did McGonagall catch you?" She asked the equally as nervous. But Artemis had never been _this_ kind of nervous before. Nerves were not her forte, _feelings _weren't, really.

"I was just wondering whether you'd like to…whether you would be interested in…if you'd accompany me…"

"I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you, Remus."

"Oh, okay. Good. Well that's umm…that's good. Okay, well goo—" but he was cut of by her lips on his cheek. When he opened his amazed eyes, the lips in question were nowhere to be found. So instead, he just smiled and walked into the classroom, pretending that he hadn't just lived last night's dream.

"I see you three had the same idea we did. " Isabelle laughed to the three non-Remus Marauders, currently sitting on the couch while the last one was pacing, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Well well, looks like a party is about to get started. You've got the firewhisky, right Prongs? "

"Actually, I gave it to Padfoot a few hours ago. So it's probably gone, considering how much he drinks the stuff. " James said while standing up to greet the new arrivals.

"Oh please, I'm sure you have plenty in your dorm. Considering how you act, it seems that you've always got some in your system. " Lily scoffed from the stairwell, rolling her eyes at Potter and his idiotic habits.

"Happy New Year to you too, Evans. I see you've had some yourself, considering that was the best you could do. "

"Really, Potter. Out of all the insults in the world, you go with that one? I mean come on, even Isabelle could do better than that on an off day. " Even though she looked offended, Isabelle knew that Lily was right. She was not the insult type, even with her mates, and she was okay with that. She knew they would do the dirty work and she'd get to sit back and laugh.

So, as Artemis made her way down the stairs and Remus ran to kiss her, the rest of the sixth-year Gryffindor's in the room each made their own disgusted sound at the affection. As always, the two did not particularly care, but that never stopped their mates from objecting.

"So, who's up for a game of Wizard Chess? " Sirius jumped to the table, ready to best whoever was daft enough to play him.

"I'm up for beating you, Padfoot. But the real question is, are you up for loosing? " Remus teased from across the room, already making his way to the game. The two tried to intimidate each other another, but only ended up squinty and causing their fellow Gryffindors to laugh at their attempts.

"Oh my God, this is just like Easter of second year all over again. " Marlene told her fellow couch dwellers, Peter, Isabelle and James.

"What are you talking about? " Peter asked the blonde, not understanding her reference.

"I forgot! You three weren't there! Okay, so in second year…" Marlene began her story, though Lily and Artemis, being there when it happened, didn't listen very intently. Instead, the two made their way over to the chess game for a laugh.

"Shit. Is McKinnon telling them about when I broke the table after I lost in second year? " Sirius asked the two while they walked over. He didn't even attempt to hide the disgust in his voice at her story telling.

"Yep. But I'm sure you'll win this one. I mean yes, Remus does have the tactical advantage, but you're much more cunning. No offense, Remus. "

"Oh none taken, Lily. Although, you are quite wrong about that. See I know what he's going to do before he does it. I'm that good. "

"Agreed, Rem. Black is screwed. " Artemis chimed in, taking her boyfriend's side.

"I bet you ten galleons that Black wins. Deal? " Lily asked her mate, sticking a hand out for a final agreement.

"You've got yourself a deal, Lily. " The brunette shook Lily's hand, nodding at her decision. She knew Remus was going to win, he always did. But perhaps it was Lily's certainty that caused Sirius to smirk as the game began.

"Jesus, you didn't James! Please tell me you didn't! " Isabelle laughed from the couch.

"Of course I did. Wouldn't you have done it? She deserved scales, I simply made it happen. " He finished his story, many past Marlene's first, and Peter began the next one. Lily and Artemis were still watching the players, however. Each giving pep talks to their respective bets, which were now up to 50 galleons.

"Okay Remus, I love you, but if you throw away one more rook, I will never speak to you again. "

"Merlin, what the hell is wrong with you, Sirius? You don't let him keep his bloody knight this long! What has happened to you? Get it together, Black. "

"Look, Evans, I'm trying here. It's not like you're the one playing. And I don't have my lucky charm anyway. " Sirius rolled his eyes at her comment.

"Excuse me? Are you seriously blaming your horrible performance on a _lucky charm_? "

"Well, maybe if you would shut up, I would be doing a little better. And yes, I need my lucky snitch. It's from the first Quidditch World Cup I ever went to. "

"Fine Black, I'll go get your bloody snitch. But you better win this game. If you don't, I will personally make sure you are unable to have children. "

"Shit Evans, alright. It's in the top drawer of the left dresser. You'll see it, it's the one with Morel Bello's signature. He's the Spanish Seeker, my favorite. But make sure you don't get the one with Hadley Rye's signature by accident. "

"Wait, I'm sorry, how many snitch's do you have up there? Do you really need to be that specific? " But Lily was already making her way up the staircase to the boys' dorm, ready to find this bloody snitch.

She was up the stairs and down the hall to fast for her liking. See, Lily Evans was preparing herself for what she was about to see. Not only had she never entered a male dormitory before, but these were boys she _knew. _Boys she knew quite well, in fact, and had no interest in seeing where they spent their most boyish hours. She believed, rightfully so, that if the marauders were so tactless in the halls, their dorm would be a nightmare. As she took a breath and opened the door, her jaw nearly touched the hardwood floors.

Not only was their room clean, but it was spotless. She didn't see a single crumb on the floor or pen lying about. In comparison, her dorm was a pig stye. The six four-poster beds were each made with fluffed pillows and sheets pulled back. A picture of the four marauders laughing at one another was on the bed closest to the bathroom, and caused Lily to notice their lavatory. And, of course, it was just as clean. More organized, perhaps.

But, there was one flaw in their clean room. A flaw that James Potter forgot of until that very moment, when he walked in the door. You see, Lily Evans was a lot of things. She was stubborn, too trusting, a bookworm, outspoken and very, very stress-inducing. But Lily Evans was anything but stupid.

"Lily, what are yo—"

"How did you know I was going to come up here? "

"What are you on about, Evans? " James asked the redhead, now facing her in the doorway, trying to look bemused. But anyone who's seen this marauder in action knew better than to believe the current look on his face.

"Oh please, I've seen you eat and it's not as if clean is in your everyday vocabulary. So why the hell would the place where you _live_ look like a bloody museum? You obviously used _scourgify_, but what I don't understand is how you knew I'd come up. Because Remus has too much self-respect to loose on purpose in a game of chess against Sirius, just so I would come—oh. Oh, of course. Remus doesn't know, does he? Sirius is loosing on purpose. _Of course _Sirius is loosing on purpose. He's too smart to be failing that miserably by accident. Sirius knew that Remus wouldn't resist his favorite game, too. My bet was just the cherry on top, because Artemis and I have heard all those stories before, so you knew we'd go and watch them play. Artemis would support Remus, as always, meaning I would back up Sirius and get him his snitch. And I bet you've come up here to fetch something from a story, am I right? And I just happen to be in here, what a coincidence. But I still have one question for you, why the hell did you do this? "

The look on James' face no longer had a single trace of false amusement. Now, it was something Lily couldn't quite figure out. She expected embarrassment, mixed with some shock, but that was far from it.

He didn't understand how she could have known so fast. She was too smart for him, she had always been too smart for him. He should have been embarrassed by her discovery, and he was, but mostly he was mystified. Lily Evans was worse than she'd ever know.

He knew she was waiting for an answer, but he just couldn't think of something other than the truth fast enough. See the truth was that, four days prior, she had refused yet another one of his date attempts. This time, her reason had been his lack of cleanliness, so this was naturally the perfect solution. He had waited in the dorm to do the spell, knowing the girls would come with Artemis, and quickly followed his mates. However, he soon realized that there was no plan to make sure she saw the dorm. He formulated this 'fullproof plan' and included Sirius in the common room, the two of them finishing as Isabelle began to speak from the stairs.

But he didn't have a chance to answer.

A high pitched, frightened scream came from down the stairs. The walls then began to shake and the loudest gun shot one could imagine hit their ears. Of course, it wasn't a bullet, but rather a strong _Confringo_ charm in the common room. Though, either way, safety was no longer a given.

As soon as James heard the sound, he lunged foreword, wrapping his hands around her as they hit they ground.

Lily was on the ground the moment she head the noise. At first, she believed herself to be the one hit, but soon realized that it was James.

Protecting her.

As always.

* * *

**So here we go!**

**Hope this is your cup of tea. That was weird, whatever.**

**Gossip Girl is my new obsession,**

**Scout**


	3. Isabelle

If I Were A Boy, Tassandra Chavez

* * *

Peter was hiding under the mahogany table.

Remus and Artemis were holding one another.

Marlene was taking cover on the couch.

Sirius was blocking the couple with closed eyes.

Isabelle was standing over the curse maker, her wand at his neck.

Lily looked up at James, who was staring at her. Their faces were quite close, which was comfortable for one and awkward for the other, until she pushed him off of her. The two were silent for a moment, not knowing what had happened, but soon they remembered the prior seconds.

She sprinted down the stairs with James quickly following behind. He didn't have his wand, which he had not noticed until she was pulling hers out of her robe pocket.

Another reason why she was too good.

However, when they got to the last step, they discovered only one other Gryffindor had remembered theirs.

The scene in front of her was the first of it's kind (but certainly not the last) and Lily was not sure what to make of it. Isabelle was standing over him.

_Isabelle was standing over him_.

She pressed her hand on James' chest when he began to walk forward, because this was not his fight. This was only Isabelle's fight.

_Isabelle was standing over him_.

_He was here._

The witch in question pushed her 12 inch, unicorn hair, beech wand further into his neck, and he immediately tensed.

"Leave, Rabastan. Now. " She whispered, while shaking, to the boy on the ground.

He stood up, her wand still pointed at him, and he looked down on her.

Rabastan Lestrange easily had a foot on Isabelle. He was a Slytherin of the same year, but seemed ten years older to her. Those black eyes she knew so well stared down into her, almost in pity at his victim.

"You'll come crawling back, mudblood. " he smirked at her, storming out not a moment later.

She began to breathe again, now realizing she had stopped, and tears filled her eyes. No, Isabelle was not crying exactly, but she had tears nonetheless. She seemed unable to move her wand from out in front of her, except for her shaking hand.

Artemis weaved herself out of Remus' embrace and went to her. She put her friend's wand hand down, taking it in her own. Isabelle still couldn't look away from the common room door, and the rest in the room could only look at her in silence as they began to stand up.

Marlene and Lily quickly joined Artemis in her comforting, the former stroking her head and the latter leading her to the steps.

Half way up the stairs, Marlene turned back to the confused boys, just then remembering they were there, "Just—just go to bed. We'll see you in the morning. " she ordered.

Though Peter did not understand how she expected them to sleep after that. A virtual Death Eater stormed into their common room and send deadly curses at a fellow Gryffindor, but he was supposed to sleep? _How was he supposed to sleep?_

Sirius, James and Remus did not agree with Peter. They all knew how fragile Isabelle was, and how hard it must have been to point her wand at him like that. The three boys knew to follow Marlene's words, because she knew Isabelle, and therefore knew what she needed.

Peter reluctantly followed the other Marauders slowly making their way back to the dorm.

Which left Marlene, Lily and Artemis to comfort a broken Isabelle Mina.

Once the four girls were back in their dorm, Isabelle seemed to come back to reality. She closed her eyes and let Artemis lead her to the bed on the far left, famous for its pink sheets.

Lily and Marlene sat on the floor across from said bed, looking at their shaken friend, waiting for her to speak.

Marlene was sure she knew what had happened. Rabastan Lestrange, her sweet mate's Achilles' heel, was back. It was only a matter of time really, she knew, but _now_ did not seem to be right. Isabelle was the kindest, most honest, person she had ever known. And she was with Benjy know.

Marlene knew the git had power over her, but she knew Isabelle's honor was stronger.

Lily was only one of two who knew the whole truth, the second being the boy himself. Isabelle didn't even know all of it, and Lily knew it was better that way. He could control her without her having any idea. She had defended herself this time, but she may not have the next time.

Lily knew who he really was, and she knew he had some learning to do.

"Izz, do you want to tell us what happened? " Artemis asked, with her hands around Isabelle. Artemis was not the hugging type at all, but when it came to those she loved, she would do anything they needed.

Isabelle nodded, unsure of how to start. She thought the beginning was going to be the hardest part and really did not want to say any of it out loud. But above all else, she was a Gryffindor, and therefore she began telling the story, without looking back.

"Well this morning, I went to the owlrey to send my mum a letter and a little fudge from the kitchens. She loves the stuff, says it's her favor—sorry, doesn't matter. Anyway, I was I the owlrey. And after I sent Christopher of, I walked back inside the castle, towards the library. I wanted to finish my book, you now how much I love it in there. But on the—but on the way, I felt somebody walking behind me. I turned around and saw Rabastan following me, so I began running. But he's always been faster than I am, and he caught up and grabbed my arm. "

She was crying now, but did not stop telling her story. Because she knew that if she did, she couldn't start again.

"He pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I pushed him off of me, obviously, and tried to leave. But then he grabbed my wrists again and laughed. He told me I was allowed to screw him again, that he wasn't mad at me anymore. He said he forgave me for breaking his nose, but I said I only did that to keep him off me. And then I told him to stay away from me, because I—I have Benjy know, and I don't want him to come near me. But he wouldn't let me go, so I kneed him in the stomach and ran away before he could come after me. "

Isabelle let out a breath, knowing she was almost finished.

"And that's why he stormed into the common room; he knew I would be there. But when I didn't let him touch me again, he started to get really angry. He blasted curses at me, but luckily I dodged them. But I was really scared, and so I hit him back. And—well, you were there for this part, so you know what happened. " She finished, now crying so much it was almost impossible to understand her scared words.

"It's okay, Izz. You did it, didn't you? You beat him, you won. He's gone now. " Marlene proudly smiled at her friend, who merely looked back, ashamed of herself.

"I—I should never have been with him. It was the biggest mistake I've ever made. He was just nice to me, and I was fourteen. But he's a Slytherin I have no idea what I was doing. How do I keep myself safe? What can I do? " Isabelle asked, to no one in particular, but herself. Lily, however, answered her question automatically.

"You shouldn't have to, Izz. You are better than he is, you always have been. He has no right to follow you in corridors and threaten you. You are simply _better_ than he is. And you do know how to keep him away from you, just look at tonight. Rabastan is gone because you made him leave, don't forget that. "

And for the first time in what seemed like ages, Isabelle looked content. she nodded at Lily, wordlessly agreeing with her, and smiled.

"Thank you, Lily. You're right. I did. " she told the redhead, who falsely smiled back, but no one noticed its fake intent.

Lily was furious; she didn't think she had ever been this livid. Even after September, he had done this. But she knew this was no time to go after him, because then Isabelle would know. Nobody could know, especially her, and Lily did everything she could to not leave right then, but comfort her friend instead.

"I think you should go to bed, Izz. It's been a long day. " Artemis told her mate, who just shook her head.

"I'm not sure I can, but I do need to stop thinking about this. " She concluded, standing up and looking for something by her nightstand.

"Oh crap, I left my book downstairs. I—I can't go back there tonight. Mars, would you mind getting it for me? " Isabelle asked the blonde, who nodded and began to make her way out the door.

"It's okay, Marlene, I'll get it. " Lily said, needing to get of there. She knew how furious she was becoming and if she stayed there any longer, she would break. And if she broke, she would spill to Isabelle, and she could never know.

But, of course, she would someday soon.

"Oh alright, thanks Lil. " Marlene said to her friend, but Lily was already out the door. She took a few deep breaths and made her way down the stairs. It was not until the last step that she a figure sitting on the couch, with messy hair she instantly recognized.

She saw the book, _I Capture the Castle_, on the table in front of him.

She was going to have to talk to him.

Shit.

"Here, Lily. " James held his hand out, holding the book. She took it silently and merely nodded.

_How did he know I was here?_

"So are you going to tell me what the fuck happened with Lestrange? " He asked her, already expecting the answer. But what he had not expected, was for her to sit down on the couch, next to him.

And she hadn't expected it either.

"It's not my place. Sorry, Potter. " She said, taking her seat. And, surprising herself, she really was. He hadn't done anything wrong and deserved to know, but it simply was not her story to tell.

"Well, will you tell me why you're so furious? "

"Why would you think I'm furious? "

"Please Lily, we both know it's true. Is there anybody I need to punch? " His soft tone surprised her almost as much as his knowledge of her anger. She was looking at the ground, trying to decide her next move.

_Consider it done. _She thought to herself, but knew better than to say it a loud.

You see, Lily had two options, she concluded. She could tell him about her deal with Rabastan, something she had not shared with anybody, or she could tell him it was nothing, but merely something her mom said in her last letter.

But Lily knew he would see right through that. So she found herself a third option; silence.

And that's what the two sat in for a few minutes, neither attempting to break it. He knew she wasn't going to answer and she had no intention of starting a fight. Not tonight, anyway.

Lily, however, had not forgotten about his dorm. Well, she did not remember the impossible cleanliness. But she certainly remembered when he jumped onto her.

And he certainly did, too.

But suddenly, she realized how much she did not want to be there. She didn't want to sit there with him. She didn't want to keep wondering why he automatically leaped like that.

She couldn't do it to herself.

So she slowly stood up, startling James, and nodded in his direction. He watched her walk away, holding the book to her chest, and make her way up the stairs, stoping half way up.

He expected her to ask him about the dorm.

She expected herself to ask him about the jump.

But neither were right, after all.

"Thanks, Potter." she said, without turning to face him. Somehow, she was sure he'd know what she was talking about.

"Anytime, Evans. " He said, almost in a whisper, as she turned the corner, disappearing from his sight.

James stood there for a few more seconds, staring at the place where she stood.

_Thanks, Potter._

_Thanks, Potter._

_Thanks, Potter._

He replayed the moment in his head, knowing exactly what she had meant.

He had never heard those words from her before, and could not help but soak up their light.

She had thanked him.

Lily Evans had thanked James Potter.

As she opened her dorm door and handed her (somewhat) more stable friend the book, she thought over his words.

_Anytime, Evans._

_Anytime, Evans._

_Anytime, Evans._

He really did mean that, didn't he?

"Well, Happy New Year, everyone. Looks like it'll be a memorable one. " Marlene said to her best mates, all of whom where laying in bed now. Each laughed at her comment, not understanding how true her words really were.

1977 _was_ going to be a memorable one.

_A really memorable one._

* * *

**Salut!**

**I know it's short but I really loved the ending of this one, not to toot my own horn.**

**So Kroll Show is hilarious,**

**Scout**


	4. The Deal

Fix You, Travis Wall

* * *

Marlene McKinnon woke up January 1, 1977 much earlier than she would have liked. She was normally a late riser, quite a late riser really, and anytime before nine was not exactly her cup of tea. And when she didn't have a class to get to, noon was too early.

However, because isn't it always how these things go, she was a very light sleeper. Marlene called it her _condition_, being the dramatic witch that she was. Every the slightest hint of a noise would immediately wake her, something her dear roommates had grown quite accustomed to over the years.

But on the morning of January 1, 1977, Lily Evans forgot about said condition.

Marlene woke up to the sound of soft steps along the hard wood floor, clearly being as quiet as they could. She opened her eyes, squinting, and saw the red hair she knew so well through her open four-poster bed. From what she could see, which was difficult because they kept their shades shut, Isabelle and Artemis were still asleep.

_What's the bloody time anyway?_

She sneaked a glance at Lily's muggle clock on the wall, while the ginge in question mulled around for something in her bag.

_Where the hell is she going at 5:00 in the morning?_

Lily took one last look around the dorm, making sure her mates were asleep, and walked out.

Anybody with a working knowledge of Lily Caroline Evans would see the mix of determination and fury on her face that morning, especially Marlene.

So, naturally, the exhausted blonde snuck out as well.

Lily was a few minutes ahead of her, so she didn't have time to fetch her wand from her dresser. The witch also knew that she would need to go fairly fast to catch up. Though, come on, she loved Lily with all her heart, but the girl was not exactly an athlete.

Once both sixth-years were out of the common room and in the corridors, Marlene ran as silently as possible after Lily, stopping only when she turned around at the noise.

Lily went through the entrance hall, east corridors, and the Charms wing before finally reaching her destination, all with Marlene fifty feet behind.

_What's Lily doing in the dungeons at this hour?_

She was unable to find her answer, unfortunately, because not fifteen seconds later, Professor Slughorn began walking her way. She had quite a lovely relationship with her potions teacher, and had no intention of getting caught sneaking around the dungeons before the night's curfew ended. So Marlene ducked into a nearby classroom, hoping to hid from her professor, and stayed there for at least five minutes.

When she opened the door to check for any rule makers, she realized how impossible it would be to find Lily now.

_Dammit, I'm screwed _

The Gryffindor decided it was probably smart to get out of there, considering it was Slytherin territory, and made her way back up to the tower.

If she had continued looking, however, she would have discovered that Lily Evans was only a few classrooms over.

"Look Lestrange, we had a deal. And I have no plans to break my side. "

The Slytherin looked up at Lily, disgust in his eyes. The two were standing on opposite ends of an empty classroom, never breaking their eye contact with one another.

Her Gryffindor tie and his Slytherin were almost like battle flags, telling the other they would not back down.

"Whatever, mudblood. " He snaked at his enemy, who merely rolled her eyes in pity.

"You see, I have kept my end; you're still here, aren't you? But you seem to have forgotten your part, Lestange. Because I was under the impression that you would stay away from her, not hex her in our common room. But maybe you misremembered our little talk, though I have no problem with _making sure it comes back to you. " _

Her threat echoed in his mind.

_But there was no way, right? She wasn't capable of doing anything, she was too weak._

Oh how wrong he was.

"I don't have time for you. Or that slaggy bitch. " He added as a conclusion, while opening the door to the still empty corridor. But she wasn't letting him go that easily.

Of course not.

She almost pitted him and his stupidity.

_Almost_.

The next moment, as far as he knew, Rabastan was on the floor. His right eye was black and blue, not to mention the vast size his cheeks at grown.

Lily stood over him, stoned faced, with pure hatred in her eyes. Her willow wand was still pointed at her enemy, but somewhat lowered, as she had made her point. He looked truly frightened, though it was much deeper than that, at the Prefect.

"Well, I think we're on the same page now. Don't you? " She sneered while taking a few steps back, wand still pointed at his chest. Soon, she turned to walk briskly back down the corridor, leaving Rabastan on the stone floor, with yellow pus slowly starting to come out of his worse eye.

He watched her fade down the hall, aching all over his well-cursed spots. His right eye and burgundy cheeks were, however, nothing compared to the pain in his arm.

Rabastan finally looked down at the quivering left forearm and saw a hole burned in his jumper.

Right over the black-outlined skull and snake.

The latter slithering much less comfortably than it used to.

"Ow, Isabelle, stop! It's pointless and it hurts! " Artemis yelled at her laughing roomate, who continued to brush her hair from behind. The shorter witch was sitting behind _that tangly mess _as Artemis continued to fight her way out of the brush's grip.

"Seriously Artie, don't you ever brush your hair? You might as well be Potter at this point, sweetie. " She retorted, knowing her friend's lack of hair maintenance very well. The brunette only brushed her hair about once every two weeks, _disgusting_. Yes, she almost always kept it in a bun or ponytail, but she was still a _girl_, after all.

"Ahh! Please, Mina, just make it stop! I can't ke—" The victim started, but never finished, as Marlene opened the bathroom door, slamming against the wall, and yelling with worry,

"Lily isn't back yet? " She started expectantly at her hair focused mates, who merely shook their heads questioningly. Marlene had refrained from telling the two about the redhead's morning sneak out because she knew they wouldn't think anything of it.

But Marlene was, in this way, different than the other two. Isabelle was gullible and Artemis was too trusting of Lily, so naturally they would think it was nothing.

What they lacked, Marlene McKionnon had, perhaps, too much of.

Marlene Elizabeth McKinnon was cunning.

Yes, Isabelle could sneak out of the dorm in a heartbeat without anyone knowing, intact she had multiple times. And Artemis was evil when she wanted to be; she always knew how to get what she wanted. But the two of them were without a certain core shrewdness that Marlene was full of.

Though, most of all, she knew when others were being devious without a second glance.

Another condition Lily Evans had forgotten about the morning of January 1, 1977.

"Oh, you're all up. Well, good morning," Lily falsely smiled, walking through their dorm door, about an hour after she had left. She had not expected her mates to be up this early, _especially Marlene_, but refused to let it show.

_They couldn't know something was up; they couldn't ask questions. _

_She couldn't ask questions._

As Lily made her way to her bed, the one on the far right, she noticed the curious glances from her roommates.

"Well, where were you? " Marlene asked, struggling to keep the urgency out of her voice.

"Oh I was just getting an early snack in the kitchens. You know how much I love the elves' first batch of pancakes. Couldn't resist. " She laughed off, turning away from the blonde, who was now even more concerned, considering the distance between the dungeons and the kitchens.

"And you didn't bring me anything? God Lils, is there anything you ca—ahh! " Artemis screamed as Isabelle hit a particularly tough knot. Lily just shook her head, not wanting to know, and began to collect her shower items.

Marlene continued to stare at her, squinting, while she tried figure out a plan, in which Lily _had to _tell her where she had been. But the redhead smiled at her, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. Only a second later, the shower began running and Marlene knew she had missed her chance.

Lily Evans' minimum shower was forty five minutes.

"Finally you're out. You think I would have learned at this point to stop hoping that each time you shower, it'll be a reasonably length. But no, I always do. Seriously, thirty seven minutes is way too long of a shower, Prongs. " Remus smirked from the corner of his right-hand bed, glancing from his watch to his newly showered mate, who rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm so sorry, Moony. I had no idea that you were in such a hurry for the shower. Artemis really that bad? " That one got a laugh, well from Sirius anyway, who was playing with one of his many snitches, though not the lucky one, and gave a hoot. Remus, on the other hand, was blushing furiously and staring furiously at James.

"Oh relax, Moony. I'm _sure_ that Fawley's quite good in that area, considering her favorite food. " Sirius and James howled at their fellow marauder, who continued to soak in embarrassment and give the two ice cold glares.

"God would you all shut up? I'm trying to think over here! " Peter moaned the floor, still attempting to have some quiet , even though it would be virtually impossible at that point.

"Wormtail, it's only 8:30. What could be so important that you're laying on the floor in deep thought at this hour? " Sirius laughingly asked his frustrated mate.

"It's nothing, alright! Just please," Peter whined, though already rising from the floor. James began to find his clothes for the day and Sirius, who was already dressed, made his way over to him.

"Hey, Prongs, want to pull a little something today? " He whispered mischievously at his best mate, who smirked back, nodding his head.

"Sure, but I need my waffles and orange juice first. " Prongs spoke of his favorite breakfast, his voice adding a certain dream like quality to it. Sirius rolled his eyes at James, knowing how much he loved his waffles and orange juice, and walked back to his desk.

"Just hurry up, alright? " Remus asked two of the three boys, while Sirius stood by him. "Artemis and I are supposed to spend the day on the grounds together. You know, as a last day of the Holidays, sort of deal. "

"Well how sweet, Moony. You really are a dreamboat. " James laughed while putting on his favorite shirt, a simple black t-shirt with his favorite muggle artist's Paul McCartney, face in the center.

None of his mates really knew why he loved this shirt so much, considering that he had had it since third year. In fact, nobody really knew for sure, other than the fact that he spent all of fourth year singing _I say her standing there _horribly off tune. But the true reason was far too embarrassing for James to admit to anyone, including himself.

_Dear prick, _

_I remember you saying how much you loved McCartney, so here you go._

_Isabelle made me do this. Don't think it means anything, 'cause it doesn't. _

_Regrettably,_

_Lily C. Evans_

_P.S. Happy birthday_

The four girls walked down the steps to the common room, each engaged in a conversation with another.

"No no; you've got it all wrong! Hog's Head opened in 1657, not 1567! " Artemis confidently told Marlene, who shook her head back at the brunette, who was the first to leave the portrait hole.

"Please! I asked Rosemerta last trip and I am _sure_ she said it was 1567!" Marlene humphed triumphantly, which only caused Artemis to scoff and make another retort at her debate partner. Lily and Aremis were whispering behind them, however, and stopped listening at the stairwell.

"So Remus is really_ that _good a kisser? I always thought he'd be a little soft with it. " Lily said to her glowing mate, who pitifully laughed and shook her head.

"No Remus' is anything but soft when it comes to those soft of things, " She smirked at Lily who nervously laughed at her friend's comment, not really sure how to respond to it. Though luckily, she didn't have to.

"Well good morning, ladies. Finally came to your senses, eh? Well, we're going to need a shift system, considering there are four of you and only one, glorious me. " Sirius winked at Lily, who smacked him with her think, muggle book, causing him to scream in pain, while the rest laughed at her sudden violence.

"Only in your dreams, Black. And even then I'm sure you're disappointing. " She retorted, taking a seat next to the boy she was speaking of, and across from James; Remus was on his other side and Peter sat next to Sirius. Marlene scooted next to the laughing redhead while Isabelle sat adjacent to James. And, of course, Artemis positioned herself across from Remus, so the two could play their morning footsie.

James began laughing at her comment, until he noticed Sirius' death glare, and quickly shook her head at the prefect. She innocently smiled and gathered her breakfast plate, not wanting to look at him any longer.

"Oh stop it, you two, before somebody looses an eye. So…what are you all up to today? Probably blowing something up, right? " Isabelle changed the subject by asking the marauders, who each had a different answer to her somewhat small talk-y question.

"No actually, I was going to take a nap. I know, I know; I just woke up. But I've already had a long morning, " Peter whispered, taking quick glance at Lily, who was pouring herself some milk and didn't even notice.

"And Artie and I were going to spend the day on the grounds, as she probably told you. " Remus smiled at his girlfriend, who reciprocated it, and caused the rest of them to make their own sounds of disgust.

"Well, Liil and I were going to go for some reading in the library. " Marlene shrugged as Lily nodded,

"What about you, Izz? " The latter asked, knowing her soul was still sore from the night before.

"Actually, I've got a bit of a headache. So I was think about copying Pete and taking a quick nap. " She answered nonchalantly, not realizing that it was gradually getting worse.

"You're head hurts? I was the one who practically had their hair pulled out this morning! " Artemis shrieked to the table, which caused almost all of the tired teenagers to get immersed in that whole hair debate.

Lily, however, nudged Sirius, which,_ thankfully,_ turned his attention away from the budding fight.

"Sirius, I was thinking about your dorm last night. I went in and saw how ridiculously clean it was and I was just wondering…" She struggled to finish her question properly, though he still understood.

But in no way did that mean he would tell her.

"Oh it was nothing, just a bet between me and Prongs. He didn't think you'd believe it, and I said you would. Don't worry about it. " He shrugged off, causing Lily to finally nod. Not in content at his answer, but she knew a lost cause when she saw one.

"Hey Artemis, what's your favorite food? " Peter asked the witch, who squinted her eye in confusion. But answered, nonetheless.

"Well I love bananas, why? " She asked the boy, who began blushing furiously and mumbling incomprehensible words. James and Sirius were smirking at one another and then at Remus who gave them a look that practically screamed _I'm going to kill you later_.

"And on that note, I'm off. Ready, Lil? " Marlene asked her friend, already knowing the positive answer,

"Yeah, let's go. See you all later, " Lily smiled at the Gryffindors at the table, who nodded in return, with different levels of caring.

"I'm going to head for that nap now, actually. Bye everyone, " Peter stood from the table and waved away, strolling out of the Great Hall.

"We should probably head out too, considering how little time we have, " Remus spoke to Artemis, who agreed and quickly finished her tea.

"You're right, we best be off. Catch you later, gits. " Artemis snarked to the last three at the table, while she and Remus made their way out to the grounds.

"Well, I know how much you boys would love for me to stay, but I actually need to go to the hospital wing for some headache medicine. It's quite a lousy one, really, so I better go. See you two at lunch. " Isabelle smiled as she sauntered out of the hall and up the staircase, rubbing her head in pain the whole way up.

"Why, would you look at that, Prongs? We're all alone, at last. " Sirius whispered to his friend, who backed away in false disgust.

"Please, Sirius, we've talked about this. I think it's best if we just stay friends…for now. " James added with a wink, causing Padfoot to howl.

"But I have finished my waffles and orange juice, so maybe we could do a little of what we're famous for? You know, show 'em we've still got it, " James said, standing up from the Gryffindor table, followed quickly by Sirius,

"My god, they have no idea what's coming. " Sirius grinned to his best mate, as the two made their way out of the hall, plotting their next adventure.

"Sirius, I though you were watching the map! " James whispered over his friend's shoulder as he looked down the corridor in fear.

"I looked away for two seconds! " He respond, this time to a blank-faced James', who stared at the frightening professor making her way to them.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, " Minerva McGonnagall sternly said to the boys, who seemed so much younger under her stare.

"Afternoon, Minnie, " Sirius respond, "I assume we're on for our date tonight? " he smiled at his teacher, who's eyes were, for just a second, amused by her student. But she answered his question, to both the boys' surprise.

"I will see you and Mr. Potter in the Trophy Room at 6:30, this evening. Call it whatever you'd like, Mr. Black, but I think we all know it's detention. Again. Why is it always you two? " She asked Prongs who said,

"I've been wondering the same thing. " He glared at Sirius who shrugged and waved goodbye to McGonagall as she began to walk out of their sight.

"Oh and, Mr. Potter, please remove Mrs. Norris from the Knight's head. She must be suffocating in there. " He nodded at her final comment and turned to smack Sirius on the head as she briskly walked down the hall, away from the trouble-makers.

"You said you'd guard the map while I put the cat in his head! You had one job, Black. _You had one job_!" He yelled at his mate, though not very angrily, as the two began to remove the cat.

"Well, at least she's giving us the trophy room and not the forest. " Sirius smiled at his encouraging thought to an agreeing James, as the two began to reminisce about their many past detentions and rule-breaking that got them there.

"So listen," Artemis began, stopping Remus with her non intertwined hand, "I wanted to talk to you about your…your secret. " He immediately dropped his hand from hers and took a step foreword to face her, simultaneously wanting to talk about anything but this and knowing she needed to.

"What about it? " He questioned, succeeding in keeping the concern from his voice.

"Alright, well I now how sore of a subject this is for you and by no means do I want to make this any more difficult for you. That being said I…" She paused for a second, playing his possible reactions in her head, getting more and more nervous by the second. But, being a Gryffindor, of course, she took a deep breath and continued on.

"I don't think you should keep it hidden anymore. " She finished, looking into his eyes.

_There it is. _

He knew this would come, of course it would. Ever since last December, when he decided to tell her, she thought of his monthly condition differently. Artemis just didn't see it; she just couldn't get his side.

In her mind, it was a wondrous weapon he didn't use nearly as much as he should have. Yes, she understood his worry about others refusing to associate with him but, _come on_. Think of all the leverage he could get from all of it.

"Artie, " Remus pointedly said to her, almost like her was reading from his Herbology textbook, "I am not going to do that. " She instinctively rolled her eyes, something he was quite familiar and spoke up,

"But think about it, Remus. I understand that some people may see you differently because of it, but they don't matter in the first place! And nobody will ever mess with a werewolf, they'd be too scared to touch you. Besides—"

"No, Artemis, " Remus' voice shook as his fury started to take him over. "Do you have any idea what would happen to me? I couldn't take one step on the street without a beating. Not to mention Hogwarts. Dumbledore made me promise not to tell anyone in fear of the wrath of angry parents, and he's the last person I want to infuriate. And it's not a gift, " he sneered the last word, raising his voice ever so slightly, but enough for both to notice, "it is a horrible curse. So don't you dare tell me I should be proud of it. "

He finished with ten times the confidence, and anger, he had at his speech's start. Artemis, however, still didn't truly understand.

_Oh, please; stop making such a big deal out of telling people. Nobody would hurt a werewolf. I mean most people are quite daft but that's plain ridiculous._

"Remus, I know this isn't an easy thing for you and I know how important it is, " She stroked his arm, attempting to calm him, "But it's one of the reasons I love you. It makes you _you_. " Artemis smiled at him,

_That'll calm him down._

His eyes glowed at her last few words, but not with any light.

_It's one of the reasons I love you. It makes you you._

He could't believe she had said that.

_It's one of the reasons I love you._

"I cannot believe you! Is it really that important to you, huh? Out of all my qualities, this is the star. My prized possession," He yelled at her, not truly comprehending her. He was unable to stand there any longer; he couldn't possibly bear it. " I'm not talking about this anymore, I can't do it. I'll…I'll see you later," He was somewhere between anger and sadness at this point, refusing to show the latter.

She watched him storm back up to the castle, possibly more furious than he was. She loved him for countless things, including his _furry little problem, _but hated him for almost as many. He was ridiculous sometimes, and this was certainly one of them.

Artemis knew that Remus had no need to hid part of himself.

Remus knew that Artemis could not see it wasn't really him.

_Everywhere people stare, each and every day. _

_I can see them laugh at me, and I hear them say. _

"Hey! You've got to hide your love away. Hey! You've got to hide your love away," Lily sang, very off tune, down the empty corridors. She really did miss muggle music while she was at school. Yes, she would listen to it but not in the same way. She was right that something about it was different in the muggle world.

_It just makes sense._

She smiled at her thought and the truth in it. Lily loved the wizarding world more than almost anything (Dr. Pepper), but there was a certain simplicity to the muggle world she dearly missed.

As the redhead made her way to the tower, reaching the Fat Lady far earlier than she would have liked, she began to sing her favorite Beatle song again. Uninvitedly, the Fat Lady began to join her with random, uncalled for, high pitched wails.

Lily instinctively covered her ears and yelled the password, "Bumbleberry! " And ran through the door before the painting could object. She rolled her emerald eyes and walked up to the girls' dormitory, expecting it to be empty, except for possibly a napping Isabelle, and therefore allowing her to write her dad in solitude as she had planned.

Lily never really ended up doing as planned, did she?

"Oh, you're up. How's your head? I hope the nap helped, I may need to follow suit, " She smiled at a seated Isabelle, who didn't return her happiness. "Whats wrong? " Lily moved next to her, placing her right arm around her blank faced friend.

"I went to see Madam Pomfrey for my head…" But she didn't need to continue after that; Lily already knew what would come next. "And…And Rabastan was laying on a cot. He was completely beaten and I could hardly recognize him. " She finally located at Lily now, but still started without affect into her eyes. "But he refused to talk to me, not a word. He just pretended he couldn't hear me. And when I asked Pomfrey what happened, she said Rabastan refused to tell her. I…I just don't know what has happened."

Lily stroked her friends arm, wonderfully hiding all her true emotions abut her friend's story. She knew her curses would land him in the hospital wing, but never expected Isabelle to find out. And he refused to talk to her, _thank Merlin_. She had done it.

_Honest to God, what can't I do?_

"Izz, isn't it a good thing that you two aren't speaking? He probably just wanted to get you rilled up and thinking about him, so don't let him win. Now you have another opportunity to break away from him, for good. " Lily finished, smiling at her somewhat responsive friend.

"I guess that's true. I'm sure he deserves what he got, whatever the reason was—"

_No shit._

"—but it doesn't affect me anymore. You're right. " Isabelle said quietly, to herself more than Lily, but the latter nodded nonetheless. But she still couldn't see why Izz cared so much; she had moved on.

_Right..?_

"Isabelle, why do you let yourself care so much? " She softly asked, needing to hear the answer but not expecting it to come.

_Because Fifth Year Isabelle does._

She couldn't say it out loud, even to Lily, and choose to just sit there, her head resting on her friend's comfortable shoulder. Soon, Isabelle closed her eyes and let her subconscious take over, wanting nothing more than to be anywhere else.

Besides, she still hadn't gotten that nap.

Lily immersed herself in thought, no longer up for writing that letter but not in the least bit exhausted enough to sleep. So she moved her friend into a laying position on her bed and decided to open one of her old journals and have a read. In the end of Fifth year, she stopped keeping any because she no longer wanted her future self to remember.

But her future self did, and always would.

From time to time, she liked to reminisce about the past and how much had happened since a certain entry. Lily picked her gold and silver checked one, third year, and turned to a random page. She smiled at her thirteen year old hand writing and then read the few words that were written down.

_November 18, 1973 _

_Ugh. _

_James Potter will be the death of me._

Marlene laughed at the last few words written in her chapter and shut the book to talk with him. She was still in the library, now four thirty in the afternoon, and watched him shift uncomfortably in his chair across from her.

"Look Peter, I really do love this book and was very content with sitting here in peace. So whatever you're going to say, please do it fairly quickly. Preferably now. " She ordered, in a very Marlene-like manor.

"I know about Lily. " He said, in a barely audible whisper. He finally looked up at her and saw her furrowed brows and confused expression. But Peter had spent years in classes with this girl and knew she was a great liar.

"What in God's name are you talking about? " She asked him, head tilted and eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I had an early meeting with Slughorn this morning and saw them while I was walking back. " He told her, seeing an instant of something he couldn't quite place in her eyes, which prompted him to add, "It's okay, Marlene. You don't have to pretend, I won't tell anybody. "

She knew her next move was a trickily thing to handle. She needed to be unassuming and yet seem knowledgable at the same time.

_He had seen them._

_Them._

_Well, this ought to be good._

"What exactly were you there for? " She asked the stout boy, who thought for a moment before answering.

_Gotcha._

"Well I missed the beginning, but I heard Lily telling him to follow the rules and that she would hurt him if he didn't. And I left right after she cursed him; I didn't want to hear the rest. But…but I know about their deal and that she is the reason Rabastan stopped in September. " He ended, now curious about what else there was Marlene wasn't sharing.

She, on the other hand, was struggling to put the pieces together in her mind. But she knew three things for certain, and repeated them in her head like a mantra.

_Lily was with Rabastan this morning._

_Lily cursed Rabastan._

_Lily was the reason Isabelle made it out._

"Peter, you cannot say a word about any of this, understood? Nobody else knows and it should stay that way. I need you to promise me that you'll stay quiet. " Marlene sternly said to him, knowing he would agree to it, which he quickly did.

Moments later she turned and swiftly walked out of the library, needing to find Lily.

_Okay, Peter promised he wouldn't tell, so at least we don't have to worry about that._

But, of course, time would prove her last thought wrong.

"I knew you couldn't do it, you're too much of a wimp, " Sirius mocked at Prongs, watching him as he made a face and continued scrubbing the Hufflepuff 1768 House Cup championship trophy.

"Padfoot, there's no way you're gonna get me to walk around naked in the middle of the great hall. " He laughed at the other marauder, who was whining at his refusal.

"I am going to kill her! How could she just…and after everything I said! God, " Remus fumed, entering the room and propping himself on the counter. James and Sirius just continued scrubbing however, now used to their mates' coming into their detentions.

"What did Artemis do now? " James asked in a monotone, used to their spats. Both the troubled boys still had their backs turned to Moony and therefore didn't see the dried tears on his cheeks.

"She thinks I should tell everyone about being a werewolf. " He said simply, provoking instant turns from both James and Sirius, the former eyes wide and the other in complete shock.

"She thinks _what_? " The two boys said in unison, not believing him.

"Yep, " He began, feeling validated by their reactions. Remus had spend the afternoon, venting to himself and letting a few tears fall.

Little did he know, Artemis had been doing the latter as well.

He told them what happened, making sure he said every detail. But Remus came to halt when he arrived at, "it's why I love you" and decided to not share that bit with them, skipping to the, "it makes you you," part.

Sirius and James were silent for a few moments, taking in all their furious mate had said.

James was the one who spoke first, braving for his next her words. "Not that she's right of course, but I do see what she's saying. " Sirius turned to face him, entirely confused by his comment while Remus started in horror, not understanding how he would possibly say that.

"Well, it's part of the package that is Remus Lupin, if you think about it. Every month, you have a furry little problem. You're a lovely bloke all other days of the year, but it _is_ part of you. Though, she's absolutely mental to say that it makes you who you are. " He replied to their looks simply, waiting for one of them to speak up.

"Look, I know full well that it's part of my package, alright? I'm the one who bloody does it, aren't I? " He said to James, not exactly in an upset tone, but he needed to hear James agree with him.

"Moony, you know it better than anyone! All I'm saying is that Artemis isn't _entirely _wrong. I agree with you about it all, but don't entirely disagree with her. " He finished, as Sirius decided it was his turn.

"Birds, eh? " He lightheartedly exclaimed, which caused his friends to laugh and nod in agreement. "So Rem, would you pretty pretty please clean these with your wand? " He added, in the sweetest tone he could muster.

Normally, Remus would have said no because they did deserve their detention. But he wan't really in the mood for a fight, so he pulled out his wand and cleaned half of it, considering it was only seven o'clock.

"I'll see you two later, I'm going to go for a shower, " he walked to the door a paused, "Thanks for listening, mates. " He smiled at them and left them there, with half the Trophies left to polish.

"Well, if anything's for certain, it's that being a marauder is never simple. " Sirius remarked, soon after Remus' departure, causing James to give his trademark smirk.

"At least it's Moony and not you. Merlin know's how often trouble knocks on your door. " He snapped back to his winking mate, until the latter's eyes flickered with concern. James, despite how much he denied it, was a rather observant person and immediately saw the change in his friend's demeanor.

"Sirius, is everything alright? "

"Yeah Prongs, completely perfect. " He casually responded, though James still wasn't convinced. "So, I was talking to Evans at lunch and she brought up the dorm.. "

James subconsciously straightened at her name, then even more when his friend finished. Of course Lily would ask, she was curious beyond belief.

"What did you tell her? " He softly asked Sirius, not wanting to really hear the answer.

"Oh I told her it was nothing; that she shouldn't think twice about it. But Prongs, if that was your best plan, you're screwed. Evans is a smart bird and won't fall for that again. " He curtly replied, not really wanting to continue the conversation.

However, Sirius Black should have known better.

If anyone were to mention Lily Caroline Evans within a five mile radius of James, the boy could talk about about nothing but said Gryffindor for a good twenty minutes.

"I know. " He practically whispered back, clearly nervous about his next words. "Listen, Sirius I'm—I'm not going to keep chasing Evans anymore. And I know why you're going to say, 'you said that last week, Prongs', but I'm serious this time. She—she isn't…she doesn't—I can't keep asking her out. I'm going to ask one more time, just for a final chance, and then I'm done. If it doesn't happen this time, it won't—If it doesn't happen this time, I'm done. " He finally finished, nodding his head at his final words.

Sirius merely looked at him and took in his friend's words. Though, in somewhat a surprise to both, he believed James. Something about how softly he said those last words could not have been anything but true. Not that Sirius would ever admit to anything so…touchy. He was far too proud of, well many things, but mostly his ability to hold back from saying soft things.

Sirius Black had not cried since his ninth birthday and would not cry again until May 21, 1976.

"Lils. Lily! " Marlene viciously whispered to her quietly reading mate. Now that her other two roommates in the room were asleep, she though it would be a good time to speak with Lily about what Peter had said.

"What? " She responded in a mocking tone. "I'm reading Mars Bars, what do you want."

"Lils, I really need to talk to you. Can we go down to the common room? " If it had been anybody else, Lily would have refused. But Marlene was not the talking things out type, unless it was really important. Usually, she just took it out on inanimate objects and annoying first years.

So, being the type of kind witch she was, Lily quietly got up, trying not to wake her sleeping roommates, and followed Marlene out the door. Once the two were comfortably, or somewhat comfortably in Marlene's case, sitting on the couch, the blonde began.

"I—Lily, I—" She struggled to form her sentence, having all of Lily's possible reactions flow through her head.

"What is it, Marls? " Lily asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She racked her brain for what could possibly be wrong with Marlene. She seemed chipper this morning and the two were in content silence in the library, so what was it?

_Oh, just say it McKinnon! Stop being such a bloody coward!_

"I know about your deal with Rabastan, " She finally said, much to Lily's surprise. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat, not believing her friend. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. I promise. "

But Lily was no longer listening; shock was the only things she could really wrap her head around. She knew it would happen sometime, but having sometime be now simply didn't make sense. And as her friend told her the entire story, her attention weaving in and out, all she could do was think of the possible outcomes. But one stuck out like a sore thumb.

_Isabelle's going to find out._

"I won't tell her, you know. And neither will Peter, don't worry. I promise. " Marlene soothed her friend, practically reading her thoughts.

"I—I need some sleep. " Lily finally spoke, knowing how little time she could continue being there. Marlene agreed and wrapped her long arms around the redhead's shoulders. The two began their march up to the dorm when the taller witch stopped.

"It's really impressive, you know. You did the right thing. " She smiled down at Lily, who appreciatively returned the gesture.

"Well, somebody had to. " Lily said, opening the door to their dorm. The two made their way to bed, each intending to fall soundly asleep quite soon. And they did of course, but only three of the four were truly asleep.

Artemis had spend the entire rest of her day sitting alone in the Divination classroom, her favorite place in the school. Not that she liked Divination because, merlin she hated it, but something about that class always fascinated her. Well since fourth year anyway. She couldn't talk to her mates about it, like she secretly wanted to, because they did not know about Remus' condition.

Well, as far as she knew.

But she was unable to fall asleep that night and had heard Marlene and Lily go down to the common room and comeback around fifteen minutes later. She was awake when the two joined Isabelle in their slumber, yet still she couldn't quite do it.

And neither could Remus, not that she knew it, of course.

Finally, at around two thirty in the morning, her subconscious too over and she feel asleep. Somehow though, in all her endless thoughts, one seemed to slip her minds.

Actually, it had slipped all their minds.

_Tomorrow, they would all return._

* * *

**Allo, everyone!**

**So sorry that took me a while, hikes in Utah aren't as easy as they sound.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Watching Mean Girls for the hundredth time,**

**Scout**

**P.S. I love reviews more than my boyfriend!**

**P.P.S. I'm still lacking in the boyfriend area.**


End file.
